1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet feeder and more specifically it relates to a pest resistant pet food feeder for providing a pet feeder which will allow pets to feed at will, but which also protects the pet food and water from infestations of crawling, hopping and flying pests. The pet feeder would also provide a means for keeping food moist longer, while at the same time minimize unpleasant pet food odors in and around the home or work place.
2. Description of the Related Art
It can be appreciated that pet feeders have been in use for years. Typically, pet feeders are comprised of simple bowls and dishes, some feeders have water moats which protect the contents from many small crawling insects, and at least one feeder has a lid which is triggered by a timer.
The main problem with conventional pet feeders is none of the feeders allow the pet to feed, at will, while also protecting the food and water from infestation from all forms of pests including those which crawl, jump and fly. Another problem with conventional pet feeders is they do not aid in keeping the food moist. Another problem with conventional pet feeders is that they do not inhibit the disbursement of unpleasant odors associated with many pet foods.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a pet feeder which will allow pets to feed at will, but which also protects the pet food and water from infestations of crawling, hopping and flying pests. The pet feeder would also provide a means for keeping food moist longer, while at the same time minimize unpleasant pet food odors in and around the home or work place. The main problem with conventional pet feeder are none of the feeders allow the pet to feed, at will, while also protecting the food and water from infestation from all forms of pests including those which crawl, jump and fly. Another problem is they do not aid in keeping the food moist. Also, another problem is that they do not inhibit the disbursement of unpleasant odors associated with many pet foods.
In these respects, the pest resistant pet food feeder, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pet feeder which will allow pets to feed at will, but which also protects the pet food and water from infestations of crawling, hopping and flying pests. The pet feeder would also provide a means for keeping food moist longer, while at the same time minimize unpleasant pet food odors in and around the home or work place.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pet feeder now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new pest resistant pet food feeder construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a pet feeder which will allow pets to feed at will, but which also protects the pet food and water from infestations of crawling, hopping and flying pests. The pet feeder would also provide a means for keeping food moist longer, while at the same time minimize unpleasant pet food odors in and around the home or work place.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new pest resistant pet food feeder that has many of the advantages of the pet feeder mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pest resistant pet food feeder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pet feeder, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises the moat/base, the main support platform, the feeding platform (with padded surface), removable food and water bowls, the linkage Assembly, and the lid. The base is formed to hold water like a moat, while supporting (and isolating) the main support platform above the moat on three ascending telescoping columns. The moat/base itself is supported off the ground by 4 non-skid rubber feet. The main support platform acts as the structure to support the feeding platform, the food and water bowls and the lid. The main support has 3 descending columns which telescope into the ascending columns in the moat/base. The main support is removable from the moat/base for easy cleaning and filling of the moat. The feeding platform is hinged to the main support platform and acts as the ever arm, or pressure plate, so the weight of the pet standing on the feeding platform will actuate the linkage assembly and open the lid. The upper surface of the feeding platform is covered with a rubber padding which provides improved traction as well as insulation for the pet. Two removable bowls are supplied for food and or water. These are of a canular shape which is large enough to hold a standard sized cat food can and still allow the lid to close. These bowls can be manufactured of plastic, steel or aluminum, and are supported in holes located in the upper surface of the main support platform. The linkage assembly translates the downward motion of the feeding platform into the upward motion, or opening motion, of the lid. The assembly is comprised of 3 main parts, and their pivot fasteners. A lever arm which pivots near its center, and 2 linkages secured, and pivoting, at either terminus/end of the lever. The central lever arm is mounted (and pivots) near its center to a mounting bracket which descends from the lower surface of the main support structure. The bracket is located between and below the two holes for the bowls. The lever pivots vertically on the bracket. Ascending from both ends of the lever are two pivoting linkages. The upper end of the linkage (towards the foot of the feeder) connects to and pivots on, a bracket descending from the underside of the feeding platform, and transfers downward pressure from the platform to the lever. This motion causes the other linkage, whose upper end is secured to and pivots on a bracket which descends from the under side of the lid, to travel upwards and open the lid. The lid covers the food and water bowls, and can be opened automatically when the weight of the pet depresses the feeding platform. The lid pivots vertically on the main support platform. Its having pivot points which mate at both lateral sides of the platform. Located near the center line and descending from the underside of the lid is a bracket to which a linkage is pivoted. The linkage transmits lifting, or opening motion, from the feeder platform, through the linkage assembly and finally to the lid. Also located on the underside of the lid is a gasket of foam or elastomer which seals the lid against the main support platform.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a pest resistant pet food feeder that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pest resistant pet food feeder for providing a pet feeder which will allow pets to feed at will, but which also protects the pet food and water from infestations of crawling, hopping and flying pests. The pet feeder would also provide a means for keeping food moist longer, while at the same time minimize unpleasant pet food odors in and around the home or work place.
Another object is to provide a pest resistant pet food feeder that can protect pet food and water from crawling, hopping and flying insects, by raising the feeding platform, surrounding it by a water moat and automatically covering the food and water when the pet is not actively feeding.
Another object is to provide a pest resistant pet food feeder that will allow pets to feed xe2x80x9cat willxe2x80x9d.
Another object is to provide a pest resistant pet food feeder that includes designs, and sizes of designs, which helps to facilitate the use of the feeders by pets of different sizes and species.
Another object is to provide a pest resistant pet food feeder that aids in keeping the food moist longer.
Another object is to provide a pest resistant pet food feeder that includes a clear lid which allows for easy monitoring of food and water levels.
Another object is to provide a pest resistant pet food feeder that includes food and water bowls which may be removable for easy filling and cleaning.
Another object is to provide a pest resistant pet food feeder that includes food bowls which can hold a standard sized pet food can, with the lid removed, and the contents left inside the can.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.